A Selfish Way for an Unselfish Reason
by Imbecile
Summary: He allowed something tragic to happen just to secure his beloved's safety. For him, it's SACRIFICE. But, for her...is it really?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and Steins;Gate or any of its characters.

They weren't named as the 'dogs of the military'. They weren't involved in the Ishval War. They couldn't kill; they don't know how to use guns either. They're just ordinary citizens who have their respective schools…

And I'm talking about Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

Do you want to know how they met? Well, you have NO choice. You're reading this and there's no reason for you to stop, okay? So here it goes, Riza was an otaku (surprising isn't it?), same goes for Roy. I guess you already knew what happened, right? They met at a bookstore and then she was finding this manga and then when she was about to get the manga, she ended up holding his hand instead, and that's when it all started… yeah, that 'common' story.

But actually, that's not what REALLY happened.

They met each other at the time when Riza was walking down the street. She stopped walking because of the anime series that was shown inside a TV store. Riza was standing still, watching the anime as if she has her own world.

"Yes, My Lord."

The anime character, Riza, and a guy said absent-mindedly (except Seba—the anime character). Her eyes widened. _Who was that?_ She thought. Riza looked behind and saw this black-haired guy wearing the same reaction. Complete silence took place, still figuring out what to say, until they ended up giggling awkwardly.

"You sure watch anime, don't you?" the guy asked, hoping that he would be able to blow away the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"Well, yeah. Quite." Riza chuckled. "Actually, I'm kind of… an Anime addict."

The guy was clearly stunned. "Whoa. What a coincidence! I'm an OTAKU too." He said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm Roy Mustang. Call me Roy."

"I'm Riza. Riza Hawkeye." She said as she shook his hand, trying her best to feel at ease with a stranger due to the fact that he's an otaku. She didn't know why but something told her that this guy was telling the truth.

Among the otakus all around the world, who met each other accidentally, Riza and Roy's meeting was simply— MAGICAL. It's not just it's so coincidental, but, it's like, it really happened for a reason. But, it's too early to conclude that.

**A/N: **Was it too short? =_= wth. I'm talking to myself again. Onriafado, no one will read your fanfic. Just accept that fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy managed having a healthy conversation with Riza—outside the TV store. They got too excited to converse with each other, they forgot about the time. Apparently, there are 50 seconds left to say that they spent half the day talking about Anime and Manga. They were about to break the record until someone interrupted.

"Yo. I might seem like a stalker but I've been watching the two of you all this time. Well, it's getting dark, you know. I suggest you should go home." A guy wearing a bartender uniform and shades said, and then he slowly walked away.

"I guess he's right. The 'Yellow Scarves' might capture us."Riza said, emphasizing the word 'Yellow Scarves'.

"Don't worry; we have the 'DOLLARS'." Roy added.

They both giggled.

"So, I guess I'm gonna go now. See you next time, Roy." Riza said. As he watched Riza left, several things entered his mind, how will they be friends, what topics will they be discussing next, what stories will entertain her, etc… until he realized he haven't asked Riza's number. _Damn it! Why did I forget such important question?! _He thought.

He panicked and gazed from left to right. He even looked behind but he wasn't able to see even a single strand of her hair. Suddenly, a short-haired blond girl with a weird Japanese accent approached him.

"Hi! Are you looking for something?" The girl asked while holding a huge writing pad and a sign board.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone, but now I think I'm looking for both." Roy replied.

"Oh, I see. If you want, you could just write here what you are looking for. I'm walking around the city; maybe the one you're finding might see what you had written." The girl suggested.

"Well, ok." Roy said.

He wrote, _Riza Hawkeye! It's me, Roy Mustang. I forgot to ask your number! XD_

_ If you saw this, please let me know where I could meet you. That's all. Haha._

_ "_Thank you, Mister!" The girl said.

Roy left with evident frustration on his face. He doubted that method, it didn't make sense either, but he still tried it out of desperation. (Wait, what were you thinking? What? No! Love at first sight? Oh, come on!) It's hard to find a person who exactly gets what you're talking about, you know. Still frustrated, he went around the place without assurance of where he will go, until the rain poured. He stopped walking, his eyes gazed above with a faraway look, and then the song "Rain" by Sid entered as background music. When the song was about to reach the chorus, Roy sang along.

"Ame_wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka, zuibun nagai aida tsumetai._ _Ame_ w_a_—" Roy paused.

"Stop this nonsense, Roy. Go home." He stopped singing, the background music stopped as well.

**A/N: **Onriafadoooo... Please stop posting chapters… please. You suck author, so please stoooooop.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo, hanarete yuku kokoro natto, koko ni wa naito itte…" _Her morning alarm ringtone played. Riza, getting annoyed, slowly picked up her phone, threw it, and then she continued her sleep. Seconds later, she wondered why the music stopped, until she realized what she did and quickly forced herself to get up. (Oh well, alarm ringtones sure are effective.) Good thing is her phone is shock-proof. She started finding her phone and eventually she found it.

"Riza, wake up, breakfast is ready!" Makise Kurisu, her housemate, called.

"I'm coming." Riza replied.

Riza went downstairs and saw this guy wearing a lab coat. She wasn't surprised; Kurisu also wears a lab coat. She was staring at the guy until their eyes met. The guy bowed formally. It will be rude if she'll try to avoid his gaze, so she bowed to him also.

"Kurisu, who is he?" Riza whispered as she approached her at the kitchen, but Kurisu simply chuckled.

"Eh?! What's that for?" Riza asked, clueless about what's going on.

Kurisu went to the living room while Riza followed her. Kurisu smiled, and then she started introducing him to her and vice versa.

"Kyouma, this is Riza, my housemate. Riza, this is Kyouma, my boyfriend."

The last two words that Kurisu uttered made Riza's eyes widened due to disbelief.

_YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! For four years you didn't tell me that…that kind of matter! _Riza thought while she gave Kurisu a sudden glare.

"Is there a problem, Riza?"

Kurisu was confused while Kyouma understood that glare.

"You didn't tell anything about ME to your housemate, Kurisu-tina?!"

"I told you before; the 'tina' is NOT included!"

"Well then, The Zombie?"

"Stop it! Argh. Geez."

Riza laughed. Kyouma and Kurisu stared at each other, and then they started laughing too.

Kurisu finally told Riza everything she needs to know about Kyouma. She said that they met at a conference where she showed her research to her father about ' Time Machines' until her father blurted out his insecurities to her daughter. Her father lost his self-control and tried to kill her until Kyouma came and saved her.

"I'll prepare our snack, excuse me for a while." Kurisu left the two at the living room.

"Whoa. Your heroic act reminds me of Stei –"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kyouma asked something.

"Will you believe… if I said that..."

"Said what?"

"…Kurisu made a time machine and I had leapt through time by using it?"

Deep silence engulfed the room. Riza took it seriously… for a matter of seconds.

"Just kidding!"

Kyouma forced his annoying laugh, (the laugh that often comes out of his mouth after he says the line, "I am, the Mad Scientist, HOUOUIN KYOUMA!")

_ There's no deep meaning behind that sentence so stop analyzing as if you're solving a case because you're not Yakumo. _She thought while laughing awkwardly.

**A/N: **Author. =_= Whatever. I told you already, you suck so… don't expect for a single review.  
(If someone's reading right now, please don't mind this. I'm just talking to myself.)


	4. Chapter 4

_"Bye, Kyouma. Feel free to visit as often as you like!"_

_"Ah, Riza-san? One more thing…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I just want to say sorry in advance."_

_"Huh? Sorry for what?"_

_"You'll know, SOMEDAY."_

"Miss, are you ok?" The same girl who holds a writing pad asked while waving her left hand.

"Huh?" Riza came back to her senses and she found herself standing unconsciously at the middle of the road, still thinking what Kyouma meant.

"I'm… okay. Thank you Miss… uh…"

"Shiri is my name. And you?"

"I'm Riza. I'll take my leave now, thank you again."

_Riza…I think I've seen that name before, I just couldn't remember where. _She checked her writing pad. _Oh, right!_

"Wait! Are you related to Riza Hawkeye?" Shiri called out.

Riza paused and looked back.

"How did you know my surname?" She asked.

Shiri smiled. "I'm suggesting people to write at this writing pad what they're looking for, and then one day, there was a quite handsome guy who wrote your name here."

Riza read, _Riza Hawkeye! It's me, Roy Mustang. I forgot to ask your number! XD_

_ If you saw this, please let me know where I could meet you. That's all. Haha._

Riza giggled. _Silly Roy. How will I inform him on where and when will we meet if he didn't even write his own number?_

"Shiri-san, May I write too?"

Shiri nodded.

Riza wrote, _Well, Mr. Roy Mustang, this is Riza Hawkeye. I'm going to assume you'll be able to see this several days from now, so, I'll set the date, time, and place next month._

_Where? Outside 'that' TV store. When? July 27, 2012. 2:30 pm._

_Don't forget, Tovaras*. _

_Haha. XD_

(*It means "comrade" in the anime series, "Trinity Blood")

"Thank you, Shiri-san"

"You're welcome Riza-san." Shiri waved her hand goodbye.

**A/N: **Whut..?


	5. Chapter 5

Roy was inserting one _Cheese Ring_ at each fingers of his hand and then eating it. During his high school days he often does 'that' and his classmates were singing like, "He puts the _Cheese Ring_ in his finger, back and forth, back and forth, he puts the _Cheese Ring_ in his finger like he often does!" to the tune of _Mary had a little lamb _and laughing at him like there's no tomorrow.

_"I still don't know why they're laughing."_ He said to himself.

He looked at his phone, it says, "_July 27, 2012, Tuesday, 1:35." _He realized it's been a month since he'd gone out of his condo unit, so, (Tenteneneeen! The day that we've been waiting for! Roy and Riza's 2nd meeting! *falling confetti*) he decided to go out, of course.

He was outside a TV store again. While he was staring at the TV commercial saying, "_Limited Edition: Lawliet costume, ONLY $50.75! Don't miss!" _he heard a weird yet familiar female voice.

"Mr. Mustard! Mr. Mustard!"

He didn't look back. He thought someone was just selling home-made mustard with a brand named _Mr. Mustard_, but he heard it once again. This time, the voice became louder as if the voice was hunting him. He was about to look back until someone suddenly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Mustard!"

Shiri said exhaustedly as she chased her breath. Roy twitched. "I-it's not 'Mustard'. It's 'Mustang'." Shiri's eyes enlarged, covered her mouth, and embarrassedly said,

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Mustang!"

Roy responded with a forced smile.

"How did you know my surname?" He asked.

Without introducing herself, she replied,

"Remember Riza Hawkeye? She wrote back!"

Roy read, _Well, Mr. Roy Mustang, this is Riza Hawkeye. I'm going to assume you'll be able to see this several days from now, so, I'll set the date, time, and place next month._

_Where? Outside 'that' TV store. When? July 27, 2012. 2:30 pm._

_Don't forget, Tovaras._

_Haha. XD_

"I'll guess I'll go now. Bye Mr. Mustang." Shiri said as she walked away.

He smiled, getting excited because he will meet Riza again. He already knew the date but he still looked at his phone and it's already 2:45 pm. Several minutes had passed but Riza's still not there.

"She's late."

Roy was relieved but somehow bothered. Imagine? He just went out because he wanted to and then coincidentally, he saw Riza's note because of the method that he doubted so much. He should thank 'Mr. Coincidence'. Without him, the last days of his life will be plain boring. What bothered him was the time; it's already 3:27 in the afternoon. (Where the heck is Riza? Or should I say… Where the heck is Roy?!) He looked around. Guess what? He's in the wrong TV store. _Damn it! Why did I forget such important place?! _He thought.

**A/N: **Kdot.


	6. Chapter 6

He still hurried to find that particular TV store despite of the time. No, he wasn't finding the store, he was finding Riza. Even though his instincts told him not to continue any further for he was just wasting his time, he was still running, hoping that Riza was still there. Oh well, that was easy. He found Riza who seemed like she was about to cry.

"Roy?"

Roy couldn't talk at that time. He didn't know what to feel. He was happy of course, but at the same time, he was nervous. He wanted to utter a single word but his mouth was unresponsive. Just like the other time, awkwardness engulfed the atmosphere.

"I thought you're not coming."

Riza started as she wiped away a tear on her face, a tear that meant, "I really expected you to come, but I realized I just wasted my time waiting here." Among all the emotions that he felt, one emotion stood out. He didn't know what it is but it pushed him to hold Riza in his arms. All of a sudden, the time began to slow down. The people started to blur one-by-one. The voices of the vendors who yell out the names of what they're selling lessened. The noise from the engines of the vehicles vanished in a snap, and then the song _Tsunaida Te _by _Lil'B_ entered as background music. All of a sudden, it was just Roy and Riza, standing outside a TV store, having their moment as if every second counts. They weren't feeling any uneasiness at that time. In fact, they both felt the same feeling, the feeling that they couldn't express through words, the strange yet uplifting feeling that they NEVER felt before.

"I-I'm sorry." Roy said as he let go of her.

"Well then, shall we go?" Riza smiled as she was trying to forget what happened.

"Ok." Roy smiled back.

They went to a bookstore known for its updated collection of Mangas. Second, they went somewhere to play arcade. Third, they went in a fast-food chain to eat. This is where they spent most of the time talking again about their 'stuff' and everything. Fourth… I'm tired of stating what they did one-by-one. There's nothing special about this panel, they just enjoyed the day and they got to know each other well and they talked and talked like that day was the last day of their lives. The important thing is they never discussed what happened a while ago. They somehow forgot it. No, actually, that 'matter' crossed their mind several times but they just kept silent about it.

"SpongeBob Squarepaaaaaaaaants!" Riza and Roy sang while walking home. Riza laughed so hard, same as Roy. Yeah, I know. They're getting insane at that time.

And, that's it. I told you, there's nothing special about this panel.

**A/N: **N/A.


	7. Chapter 7

Their second meeting seemed like a typical get-together of two childhood friends, right? Little did they know, it will change their perspective in life, that day will be the result of SOMETHING and will be the start of EVERYTHING.

The next day, he stopped by at Riza's house to ask her if she wants to go with him on their way to school. Riza agreed, until it became his habit. Every day, he picks her up and accompanies her on their way to school and on their way home. His habit became a bridge for them to be the best of friends. Every vacant time, they tend to meet each other at their 1st meeting place: the TV store. They also started to update each other about the latest Anime, Manga, OVAs, etc. They started cosplaying and cross-dressing at several Anime Conventions as well. When one of them wants to try something new, he/she won't do it without the other one. It looked like the two of them haven't done something without each other's company. Oh well, I guess I will finally conclude that there is nothing that can tear their friendship apart… except for one, and this is the only thing that they can't remove in their lives. They might try to avoid it, but they can't get rid of it. Its irresistible and abominable power can change their way of thinking, the way how they handle things, and many more. It can change almost EVERYTHING about the person by just entering his/her mind. It's a fact and everybody knows that. Still guessing? No need, dear. Obviously, that 'thing' that I am describing right now is 'falling in love'. Did you wonder why I knew all these things even though I haven't experienced it yet? Do you know who typed this story that you're reading right now? Don't think too much. It's me, the author. Nyahahahahahaha! Kidding aside, it's true. I'm the author. Are you thinking that I inserted a follow-up question so that I will be able to let you forget that I will answer the 1st one? You're WRONG. My answer is… I hate spoilers so, continue reading. ^^

As I was saying a while ago, their relationship became deeper. Indeed, the 'thing' that I'm describing a while ago happened; they're falling in love with each other. At first, they have no idea about each other's feelings. They thought they were just being close at each other, but as time goes by, they started to feel the feeling that they felt at that time, that strange yet uplifting feeling that they felt for the 2nd time. In some way, it's getting corny for I am just repeating what I said. As I was saying, my earlier statements are right. (Oh, God. I repeated it again.)They began to feel awkwardness every time their schoolmates try to tease them, calling them 'sweethearts', considering their 'friendship' as a pretense to conceal their true status.


	8. Chapter 8

They graduated college without confessing their true feelings. What's different was the fact that, everything was clear; they secretly loved each other for 4 years. They got different jobs but until now, these feelings never change. Unexpectedly, they met again at a TV store, the same place where it all started, the same place where the postponed relationship will arose again.

Roy saw Riza, watching the anime series that was shown inside the TV store, not knowing that it was her. He walked closer, trying to minimize his steps so that he won't be mistaken as a stalker. Instead of staring at the familiar face, he also watched without being conscious of it.

"Tutturuuuut~ Okarin!"

Once again, the anime character, Riza, and Roy absent-mindedly (except Mayu—the anime character). Instead of the widening of their eyes, they both smiled, smiled as if they knew what will happen next. Riza looked behind and saw Roy wearing the same reaction.

"You sure watch anime, don't you?" Roy asked, hoping that Riza still remembers 'that' time when he said that same line, hoping that he was still remembered by her.

Riza paused for a while to make him more nervous.

"Well, yeah. Quite. Actually, I'm kind of… an Anime addict." Riza said while giggling.

Roy's nervousness began to vanish, somehow. What bothered him was Riza's giggle. That giggle reverberated in his mind. _Her giggle has changed, but I don't have to care. The fact that Riza still remembers me is enough, and besides, it's just a giggle._ Roy thought while smiling.

"Riza, it's been a long, long time since we've seen each other." Roy replied formally while struggling to hide any immature side of him, trying to prove that he, Mr. Roy Mustang, has changed too.

Riza smiled back and hugged Roy. "I missed you, Roy."

Roy froze like an ice. It's not because of the contents of what he heard, it's because of how Riza said that words and how Riza hugged him. It was very formal as if it was just a friendly hug, not I-want-to-bring-back-the-old-days-hug, as if she already forgot their past, as if she hasn't met Roy yet. He felt like he has to start again at level 0, he felt like everything has changed, CHANGED.

What happened were just a little, semi-formal chit-chat and exchanging of phone numbers. Yes, it was not worth-remembering. Roy felt awkwardness throughout the conversation while Riza seemed like she enjoyed the whole conversation. He was REALLY unsatisfied. It's like she really intended to forget everything. So, he requested her for a friendly date. He really used the term 'friendly' to be safe.

Riza flashed a business type of smile as if she will talk to a client.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Riza asked.

Roy was quite daunted for he was convinced that things will never be the same but, the remaining 'She's just pretending' percentage, which is about 10%, never let him down. A 10% is still a 10%. So, he grabbed Riza's arm by force and took her somewhere else.

"R-Roy! Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Riza cried but Roy seemed like he doesn't care at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, they arrived.

"Roy, what the heck are you thinking?!" Riza angrily said while trying to remove her arms from his.

He looked down and slowly let go of her arms. He even tried to keep his hair on, but he can't. It looks like he needed to call a halt to his stupidity and try to swallow his pride.

"What the heck am I thinking?! How about you? What the heck are you thinking?! Or should I say, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH YOU, RIZA?!"

Riza froze in shock. For the past 4 years of her life, she never heard those words with pure emotion. 3 years ago, someone told her,

_"In this world, you have to be work-oriented. The way you walk, talk, eat, and everything you do should be like a professional. All you have to focus is your WORK because it will earn you money, and money is the only thing that can keep us alive. Always remember that."_

She felt nothing after someone said that, but minutes later, it changed her. She struggled at first but eventually, she was able to make it more natural. Her mindset became, _"In this game, LOSERS and people who can't obey better rules are the SAME." _She thought she has changed, until she realized just now that she hasn't. Thanks to Roy, Riza has finally awakened.

"Answer me, Riza… answer me, please."

Tears fell from her eyes as she suddenly hugged Roy, the hug that Roy expected last time.

"I'm so sorry Roy. I'm so sorry." Riza kept repeating these words over and over again.

Roy tried to hold back his emotions but instead, he hugged her too while rubbing her hair, telling her to stop crying.

The rain poured.

Roy and Riza were left, soaked in the rain, pretending as if there is no rain and no one could see them.

They have been hiding their true feelings for a long time, and now that they have the chance to confess their love, they shouldn't miss it.

"Riza."

"What?"

"I love you."

"W-what?"

"I said I love you, Riza. I have been keeping this secret from you, and now, I finally said it. I love you, Riza."

"Roy…"

"What?"

"I feel the same way, and you already know that. Ever since we'd been best friends, I already fell in love with you. Even though I can't say 'that' words, I know in my heart and mind what I feel about you."

"Do you love me…Riza?"

"O-of course, I do!"

"Then, say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you love me."

"I already told you, I can't."

"You don't love me, do you?"

"Ugh. Okay… l-l love y-you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I can't hear you."

"I said I love you!"

"What?"

"I said I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU ROY! I LOVE YOU!"

Roy smiled.

"Now, I am a happy man."

"'Happy? Are you not satisfied?"

Roy picked up something from his pocket.

"I will be, if you'll marry me."


	10. Chapter 10

Those words lingered in her mind. She was wondering if all of this was a dream, a beautiful dream. Unfortunately, it wasn't. It was true. Everything was true.

"Roy…"

"Yes?"

Riza paused for a while, and then she smiled.

"The last word…"

"The last word?"

"The last word that you uttered…"

"What's wrong with what I said?"

"The last word that you uttered… was the word…that I was just about to say."

Roy paused.

"Yes? You mean, Yes?"

"Yes, Roy. Yes, I will marry you!"

Roy shouted for joy while he embraced Riza. "Woooh! Now, I am and will always be the happiest person in the Anime and Real World!"

Tears that came from Riza's eyes were flowing down faster, until she noticed that the ring that was supposed to be hers fell from his hand.

"Roy, where's the ring?"

They looked behind and they noticed it was rolling away from them, approximately 3 meters from their location.

"I'll be back. I'll just get the ring."

Roy chased the ring for it was moved by the wind. When he was about to pick up the ring, a truck was going on his way until, BOOM! He was hit by that truck. The smile from Riza's face was washed away by shock. That beautiful story, that was about to reach its happy ending, was ruined by a horrible nightmare.

"ROY!" Riza cried while she was holding Roy in her arms, realizing that the moments that they had turned into memories, simple memories that will never go back. No one was helping her, no one. The people were just watching her, watching her while she kept telling Roy not to leave. Some people laughed at her, cried like she did, and some people were just so insensitive, they didn't even call for help.

_If I thought a while ago that everything was a dream, now, I wish everything was a dream again. Even though it has a bad ending, I could still wake up. But I couldn't. At this point, I am having a hard time to face reality, the reality that made me happy for a couple of hours, the reality that I thought it will make me into a bride-to-be, and the reality that killed my beloved. Now, I could say that happy endings are like anime characters, they will make your day but they're impossible to be true._


	11. Chapter 11

1 week later, Riza received a voice mail from Kurisu. It says, "Hi Riza! How's life? Do you have an appointment today? Well… I just wanted to ask if we could meet today at the coffee shop, 2:30 pm. Well then, I'll see you there! Bye!"

Riza paused, reminiscing that day when she wrote '2:30' in that writing pad. Yes, the writing pad, which became a bridge for them to be friends. She was about to cry but she realized it's all over; it's been three months after all. So, she decided to go.

"Riza! Sorry for the wait." Kurisu said while waving her hand.

Riza bowed.

"What's up?" Riza asked monotonously.

"I heard what happened to your best friend. My condolences. Are you ok now?"

_I hurt his feelings, but he still forgave me. He suffered because of me, but he still asked me to marry him. When I thought my 'Yes' will make us happy, the only person that I loved suddenly DIED. What made matters worse, he's just known as my BEST FRIEND. Still, some people will ask me if I'm OKAY. It's just 7 days that have passed after Roy's death but you already expected me to be OKAY?_

"I'm so sorry for that question, Riza." Kurisu said while she held Riza's hand.

Riza remained silent.

"Actually, I just wanted to give you this letter from Kyouma. He told me to give it to you at this date at exactly 2:30 pm. I'll just leave it here. Oh, before I leave, just call me if you need anything, okay? Bye."

Kurisu left the coffee shop. Minutes later, Riza left the coffee shop as well, holding the sealed letter.

As she got home, she slowly opened the letter, not wondering what's inside. She read,

_It's me Kyouma._

_I'm getting straight to the point._

_Do you remember when I said 'sorry'? I know you're confused at that time, but now, I'm going to repeat it again. I AM SORRY, sorry for pushing you to obey what 'that man' said, sorry for making you expect things that aren't going to happen, sorry for ruining your life, and sorry for destroying everything. I am not the one who's riding 'that' truck but you could say that I'm the one who killed Roy, your future husband. You can put the blame on me but I'm telling you, I didn't mean to do that. It just happened. I know what you feel. I also know how hard it is to face this all, that's why I'm asking for your forgiveness._

_I hope you'll understand._

Riza's eyes widened while tears were falling down from her face. The letter fell down from her hands for her body was trembling from head to foot. She was very confused; she didn't know why Kyouma knew all of those things. He is NOT the man who told her to change. He is NOT there at the time when Roy proposed to her. He did NOT saw Roy's death, and lastly, he is NOT the one who's riding that truck.


	12. Chapter 12

She was about get the phone to call Kyouma with her hands shivering while all of a sudden, someone rang the doorbell.

She opened the door, it was Kyouma.

"K-K-Kyouma…?"

Kyouma entered without Riza's permission.

"Listen carefully. You and Roy are best of friends since college, the two of you have separated after college for 4 years, someone told you to change and you obeyed it, and you regretted it because you realized it's wrong. He asked you to marry him but he was hit by a truck."

She can't move her body as if she was paralyzed.

"H-how–" Before Riza, who's struggling to utter a word, could finish what she was about to say, Kyouma interrupted.

" 'How come you knew all of these? Tell me… TELL ME!' were the words that you're about to say, Riza."

Now, she really wasn't moving as if her heart stopped beating. She didn't know if she will feel astonished, shocked or petrified.

"In the Beta world, there was no man who said 'that' lines. You didn't force yourself to change. You and Roy still met at 'that' TV store, and the two of you still confessed your love. Roy still asked you to marry him, and you said a 'yes'. There was no truck so, he didn't die. At that day, you called Kurisu and you told her that you and Roy are engaged. Kurisu and I were at the same place so I heard you. We congratulated you, though we didn't know you had a boyfriend. At the wedding day, Kurisu tried to attend even though she already told you that she couldn't come. Unfortunately, she was hit by a car and DIED."

"W-W-What did y-you just s-s-say?"

_Roy didn't die. Our marriage wasn't postponed. There was no truck. Roy didn't die. I called Kurisu to tell the good news. I was congratulated. Roy didn't die. Roy didn't die. Roy didn't die. KURISU WAS HIT BY A CAR AND DIED. Roy didn't die but KURISU DID._

Kyouma, despite of being a man, didn't hesitate to cry in front of her.

"T-that's why… I-I used the Time Machine that Kurisu made to go to the Alpha World, h-hoping that in this world… she won't die."

Riza suddenly had the strength to react.

"Do you know…how it hurts… to see your love DIE in front of you…while people were just watching you CRY YOUR EYES OUT?!" Why are you so selfish, Kyouma…? Why?! Is this the only way to save Kurisu?! Why did you let Roy DIE, WHY?!" Riza cried out while grabbing the collar of Kyouma's lab coat.

"It was the 15th time you told me that. I had time leapt for 30times, finding an alternative way to save Kurisu. My 1st attempt, she was stabbed and died. My 2nd attempt, she was shot and died. My 3rd attempt, she was kidnapped and was killed. 4th attempt, she was food-poisoned and still died. Now, you're telling me that I'm selfish? Yes, I am. I REALLY am! I have told you this line for so many times and I will never get tired of it! If I am really selfish, tell me…do you know… how hard it is… to see your love… DIE IN FRONT OF YOU… for SO MANY TIMES?!" Kyouma exclaimed.

Riza prevented herself to reason out because she realized what Kyouma had gone through was harder than she experienced.


	13. Chapter 13

"_A lady was found dead at a train station, covered with blood. The victim was identified as Makise Kurisu…"_

Riza's eyes widened while Kyouma looked down as if he already knew that will happen.

_"I've had enough. I've heard this for so many times and I realized it can't be helped. I'm sorry if I couldn't save you, Kurisu."_ Kyouma whispered, and then he ran away.

"Kyou–" Before Riza could finish, he already disappeared. She realized she hasn't read the whole letter because of shock.

"… _If I failed to fulfill my own goal, I'll kill myself to pay everything that I had taken away from you."_

Riza was losing control of herself, struggling to think of what to do first. She hurriedly tried to find Kyouma first, but she forgot where Kyouma went. Even though he is the reason why Riza lived a life with misery, she still can't afford to see Kyouma die because of that. Kyouma's just a man who wanted to live and love, a man who tried almost everything just to save his beloved, a man who faced all the obstacles without a guaranteed solution, a man who endured even though it hurts so bad, and lastly, a man who just wanted to be HAPPY with the ONLY person that he loved, just like Riza.

Riza rushed into Kurisu's lab even though she doesn't know the password. She clicked this, and that, and this. She never thought of quitting for she wanted to save Kyouma so bad, even if it meant leaping through time, even if it meant RESETTING EVERYTHING. Eventually, she unlocked Kurisu's lab because of her perseverance. She looked at everything, hoping to find the time machine immediately. She hurriedly sat into the chair after she found the time machine. She doesn't know how to operate it either. Luckily, Kyouma left an instruction's manual in the table; it's also indicated there that there is a chance that a person might turn into a jelly-like substance by using a time machine. She paused because of that, but she realized there is no other way. Jelly or not, she will do this no matter what. She'll do this for Roy, Kyouma, and Kurisu. So, she put the headphone on her head, operated the machine, and BOOM! Everything went white. Riza's skin was like it was detaching from her muscles. Until...

…she found herself in front of a guy that was offering his hand.

"I'm Roy Mustang. Call me Roy."

"I'm Riza. Riza Hawkeye."

_"Among the otakus all around the world, who met each other accidentally, Riza and Roy's meeting was simply— MAGICAL. It's not just it's so coincidental, but, it's like, it really happened for a reason."_

I can conclude that now.

**A/N: **Sigh. It's finished.


End file.
